deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hong Kong VersaLife facility
The Hong Kong VersaLife facility is the headquarters of VersaLife in . It is located in Hong Kong and is visited by JC Denton during Deus Ex. Overview Data Entry Facility The Data Entry Facility is the first section of the Hong Kong VersaLife facility encountered by JC Denton. It can be accessed via an elevator in the Underground Mall located near the Wan Chai Market. It contains a reception area, where the visitors are greeted by the receptionist, Destiny Savannah, and several offices with data entry workers. These workers are forced to falsify the records they enter to conceal VersaLife's secret activities. Richard Hundley and John Smith are the only notable characters here. There are several security guards with pistols that will emerge from behind a one-way window if JC causes trouble. If JC returns here on the second visit, there will be a Chiang Arcbot M5 guarding the area. As you get up the stairs, in the break room where a man is sitting, a VersaLife logo painting can be seen. This can be picked with lockpicks (watch out as somebody can see you) and there will be an easter egg: a hidden camera watching. The camera can be also discovered while hacking one of the security hubs in this facility. Pacific Rim Research Facility The Pacific Rim Research Facility can be found underneath the Data Entry Facility. This facility is where a variety of Majestic 12 research projects take place. JC Denton can gain entry to this part of the building through an elevator in the Data Entry Facility. Before he can do this, however, JC must obtain a security pass. Upon exiting the elevator, JC enters a large arched hallway housing a statue of the Majestic 12 logo. The facility consists of several conference rooms, break-rooms (for both scientists and security) and laboratories. In some laboratories corpses of karkians and grays (which are revealed to be VersaLife creations) can be found, as well as the corpses of homeless people (indicating a high degree of experimentation on humans). A living greasel and homeless bum are found in separate cages not far from the corpses. There is also a magnetic augmentation chamber, where nano-augmentation supplies, including three augmentation canisters, are stored. A passageway leads to a radioactive area containing grays. The ROM-encoding for the Dragon's Tooth Sword, another VersaLife creation, is also found in this facility. The Research Facility is heavily guarded by MJ12 troopers, Commandos and Men in Black, indicating the emphasis placed on keeping the activities there secret. Nanotechnology Containment Facility Deep underground, beneath the VersaLife building, is Majestic 12's secret Nanotechnology Containment Facility (also referred to as the Level 2 labs). This facility houses the Universal Constructor responsible for the creation of the Gray Death virus, as well as its vaccine, Ambrosia. This part of the building can be accessed either through the Pacific Rim Research facility or through water pipes and tunnels stretching from the Hong Kong Canal Road tunnels. The Nanotechnology Containment Facility is comprised of multiple levels. One such level contains a computer which holds the schematics for the Gray Death virus. Another, the upper level of the UC, houses a number of augmentation canisters and an upgrade canister. On the lowest level of the facility, at the bottom of the Universal Constructor, a keypad can be found that shuts down (while simultaneously destroying) the UC. Maggie Chow can be found, and confronted, on this level also. The security for this area consists mainly of Commandos and Page Bravo-3 Peacebringers, highlighting the immense importance of the facility to MJ12. Notes *The huge arching hallway found in the Pacific Rim Research Facility was where the intro to the game (a conversation between Walton Simons and Bob Page) occurred. *Interestingly, thanks to the security team's logs, the player learns that JC first enters the building at 21:13, one of the few points in the game where time is put into perspective. *In an e-mail to Walton Simons, it is revealed that the building was demolished after JC Denton destroyed its Universal Constructor. Considering that JC Denton and Morgan Everett can be seen in the Pacific Rim Research Facility if the player chooses "The Invisible Hand" ending, it seems that the whole VersaLife complex was not destroyed. Perhaps only the Data Entry Facility or the Level 2 labs were demolished. See also *VersaLife Data Entry Facility computers *VersaLife Level 1 labs computer Gallery VersaLife data entry.jpg|One of three similar rooms in the Data Entry Facility VersaLife security.png|Security behind a two-way mirror in the Data Entry Facility VersaLife MJ12 hand.png|Entrance hall to Pacific Rim Research Facility VersaLife boardroom.png|A conference room in the Pacific Rim Research Facility HongKong_VersaLife_computer.jpg|Device containing the ROM-encoding for the Dragon's Tooth sword VersaLife augs.png|Magnetic testing chamber containing augmentation canisters. HongKong_VersaLife_UCcomputer1.jpg|Computer in Level 2 labs holding schematics for the Gray Death virus VersaLife UCdestroy.png|The UC as it self destructs VersaLife.jpg|Map of the Data Entry Facility VersaLife Level1abs.png|Map of Level 1 labs VersaLife tile logo.png|The VersaLife logo as it appears in the Data Entry Facility ComputerLogonLogo VersaLife.png|VersaLife logo appearing on computers in the Data Entry Facility VersaLifeStorageElevator.jpg|Level 2 elevator Category:Deus Ex locations Category:Hong Kong locations Category:MJ12